


We can take it from the top

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, somewhat former rivals, this should be tagged more but i honestly don't know with what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Perhaps Jaemin was a little opportunistic when he ran into Jeno at the bar.Perhaps Jeno didn't mind.





	We can take it from the top

There's nothing Jaemin despises more than being second best. Second best meant trying hard but not _quite_ hard enough. Second best meant victory was just around the corner and yet was still unattainable. Unattainable and unfulfilling, because second best signified there was only one other that was capable of surpassing him. Unattainable and unfulfilling, because if there was only one other that was better than him, why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't he muster together a bit more effort, a bit more will, a bit more prowess to conquer the throne?

There's nothing Jaemin despises more than being second best, except being second best to _Lee Jeno_.

Jaemin hadn't thought about him in weeks and for that he was grateful; grateful for his mind not pulling him through hell and back, _again_. He didn't want to remember how during junior year, Jeno stole his flame and position as valedictorian. He didn't want to remember how during senior year, he graduated as salutatorian because no matter how long he spent studying, he couldn't come back out on top. He couldn't reclaim his untouchable glory, his unbeatable honor. 

Jaemin didn't realize it then, but it broke a piece of him down, which only multiplied and broke down into further, smaller pieces. 

Jaemin isn't a perfectionist. He just loves being in control. He loves dealing out the cards, loves saying 'checkmate’, loves sweet talking people for whatever purpose lies in his agenda.

During high school, being in control had meant being the best. Being the best meant being the top student of the class. Jaemin stuck to this mindset for the entirety of his high school years. There hadn't been any bump in the road until Jeno's grades knocked Jaemin's down and took the sole, exclusive crown. He never admitted it to anyone, but he had started to resent Jeno ever since.

×

Jaemin was at clubs more often than he was at bars, but he didn't see the point (nor fun) of clubbing during the daytime. And so here he is, at a bar while drinking to his heart's desire and then some. Too much, actually. He's had too much to drink and he's completely and utterly drunk.

He looks down past the empty stools next to him until his eyes land on the side of someone's face, sitting several stools away from him. He does a double take, willing his vision to have been faulty due to his intoxicated state. He feels a strange, uncomfortable feeling pool in the pit of his stomach when he realizes that his eyes are not deceiving him and that he _really_ is looking at Lee Jeno. 

Jeno had already been looking towards the right when, out of his periphery, he made out that the person sitting further down at the corner stool was burning holes into his face. For how long, only God knew. He finally turned his head to take a proper look at the other person only to realize said person was none other than Na Jaemin.

Before Jeno spoke, it was the calm before the storm. 

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin could only look at him, could only look at his face. He hated that face. It was a reminder of what he never amounted to, a reminder that he was beat at his own game.

But he also hated that face because it looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen it. The last time he had seen Jeno's face was at their graduation, when Jeno stood proud and dignified as he gave _his_ valedictorian speech. At that time, Jaemin was jolly. He had given his own salutatorian speech before Jeno's. Nothing could compare to the satisfaction and pride he felt at having done not only academically well, but socially well as well. There was no rain on his parade. 

“I'm not one to assume, but I didn't take you for the daytime drinking type.”

Jaemin snickered. “Ain't that funny. I didn’ take you for the type that drinks at all, darling.”

Jaemin blames the liquor in his system for his accidental use of a term of endearment. He would never slip up like that sober. If anything, he'd probably be inclined to punch Jeno square in the face. But maybe instead of using fists, he would use lips. _Maybe_.

Jeno shrugged. “There's a lot we don't know about each other. I think the most I know about you is that you secretly hate me. Probably 'cuz of rankings, but I'm not too sure.”

Jaemin downed the remaining contents of his glass before ordering a new glass and making his way over to Jeno, taking a seat on the stool next to his.

“Guess it ain't that much of a secret anymore, huh?” Instead of meeting Jeno's eyes, Jaemin stared at the empty space on the counter before him. “I jus’ wanna know…” Jaemin peered at the bottles sitting neatly only a few feet away from him, and although it looked like he was looking at them, he wasn't _really_ looking at them. They just happened to be there and his eyes happened to wander there. He was unsure of what exactly it was that he wanted to ask. Even more than that, he was unsure if he wanted to hear an answer. 

“How was it, takin’ first place? Did it feel nice?” Jaemin's question didn't seem like a question to even his own ears. It seemed like it was an indisputable fact that he simply wanted reconfirmation about.

“So you like to say that I 'took’ first place. I see now.”

That response seemed to set something ablaze in Jaemin.

He finally looked at Jeno, his eyes sharp and glinting with something unreadable. 

“I know you know. Freshman and sophomore year. I was at the top.” Jaemin paused briefly to help himself to some of the liquor now sitting in front of him, sending the bartender a quick _thank you_. “What happened junior year? You jus’ made a comeback out of the blue, huh? Why not… why didn’ you jus’ take that spot from the beginning?” Jaemin's words came out slurred, causing Jeno's neutral expression to turn into one of concern.

“Are you sure you want to keep drinking? You're already drunk, Jaemin. I'm not sure that it's a goo-”

Fuck.

“I know. I _know_ , dammit. This is my last.”

Jeno continued to look at Jaemin perturbedly. He glanced around the bar before settling his eyes back onto the younger's dazed face. “Are you here with anyone?”

“No.”

Jaemin felt himself growing increasingly intolerable towards the look Jeno was giving him, as though he pitied him and wanted to show him a little sympathy. He's certain that the last person he would ever want pitying him is Jeno.

It was making him feel weak in ways he didn't understand.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Jaemin made an effort to deliver his sentence as clearly and comprehensively as possible in his intoxicated state. He made the mistake of looking at Jeno's lips and that's when he couldn't help but stare. He took in how soft they looked, how they were a pretty pink. He wanted to feel the plushness of those lips against his own. But most of all, he wanted those lips to tell a tale driven by drunken desires and cravings. He wanted to make those lips red.

Jeno noted Jaemin's lingering gaze on his lips.

“Fan-fucking-tastic. You mix superiority complex and lust and you get _this_ guy right here.” As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth, Jeno realized he slipped up and _accidentally_ said all of _that_ aloud. They both reacted instantly; Jeno's eyes widened drastically as Jaemin scowled at him.

“You mix try hard and two-faced and you get _this_ guy right here,” Jaemin shot back.

“That was a misunderstanding, I didn't mean to say what I said. I - I should probably stop drinking, too.”

“Weren't you accusing me of being overly drunk earlier?” Jeno saw as a wicked grin comfortably settled itself onto Jaemin's features. “Ain't it funny? Seems you lack self-control. Where'd your class go, mm?”

“I don't think you can point a finger in my direction when it comes to not having class. When did staring at someone's lips become classy?” Jeno thinks he gained a spur of confidence thanks to the alcohol in his system when he pressed on, “Go ahead, _enlighten_ me.”

Jaemin couldn't care less about class in that moment. He was too caught up on the fact that Jeno had seen him staring at his lips.

“It would've been better if I could charm you up under organic circumstances, but I'd be damned if I let up how frank I'm feeling right now.” Jaemin could make out the glassy look in Jeno's eyes, as well as the slightest dusting of pink hugging his cheeks. He brought his sight to Jeno's lips before licking his own bottom one. He looked back up at Jeno hopefully.

“Your lips… look good. Delicious. It's - it's kinda drivin’ me crazy.” Jaemin unconsciously bit on his lower lip.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jeno asked as though he didn't know Jaemin wanted to kiss him.

“Preferably, I'd kiss you 'til we both forget the real reason we came here. What do you think?”

Jeno only looked at him, long and hard. Every passing second only made Jaemin hungrier, antsier. Jeno hooked his hand underneath Jaemin's jaw, bringing his thumb to slowly brush over his bottom lip.

“I think that's one hell of a bargain.”

Without another thought, Jaemin bit on Jeno's thumb as he pulled the latter's stool closer until their legs were bumping into each other.

Jaemin grunted. “Fuck it, these stools are in the way.” He stood up, grabbing Jeno's wrist as he pulled him along until pushing him against the nearest wall. He brought his lips to Jeno's without another word, his impatience much too obvious. Maybe he felt impatient because he was afraid that he'd be sober a lot quicker than he wanted. Maybe he felt impatient because in the back of his mind, he knew only regret could come out of their decision that drunken kissing wasn't a bad idea. He didn't want to face that truth until he _had_ to.

Jaemin took in the taste of vanilla chapstick and traces of liquor from Jeno's lips. Jeno's lips felt good and full against his, moving with an assiduity that suggested to Jaemin that the older was an experienced kisser. Jaemin brought his hands to either side of Jeno's face, tilting his own head slightly further to the right. He pressed long and deep kisses against the other's lips, deciding that he very much liked the taste of Jeno's lips. Jeno brought a hand to Jaemin's hair, fingers grasping strands as his other hand held a firm grip on Jaemin's waist. Jaemin took the opportunity to press himself into Jeno further, the small space that had existed between them only seconds prior expunged. He placed his hands on Jeno's hips, his grip tight and steady.

Their kisses became quicker and messier, both boys revelling in the feeling of unbridled bliss and warm lips. By the way Jeno was tugging at his hair, Jaemin knew the elder was as fired up as he was. Jaemin pulled away first, letting them both catch their breaths. 

“You're a pretty damn good kisser, you know.” Jaemin wouldn't try to deny that Jeno is a dangerous kisser. Not when every single one of his kisses had been compelling. 

“You're not so bad yourself.”

Jaemin soaked up the sight of Jeno, his black hair dishevelled, eyes half-lidded and cloudy, cheeks a rosy pink, lips swollen and red.

“Looks like you get strung up fast.” Jaemin cocked his head to the side as if curious. 

“I wouldn't say so. Alcohol's just one hell of a drug.”

They remained silent until seconds (which had felt like minutes) passed by, Jeno breaking the quiet.

“Was that it?”

“Should it be?” Jaemin _knows_ it should be, it should be it. But it was easy to fool himself while under the influence of alcohol. It was easy to fool himself into thinking that since he had kissed Jeno already, kissing him some more wouldn't make a difference. If anything, it'd probably be the icing on the cake. Wasn't it as simple as that?

“I don't want it to be.” It was easy to read the hunger written across Jeno's face. It only assisted in crumbling Jaemin down further.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jaemin brought his hand to the side of Jeno's neck, fingers touching the soft skin.

Jeno took ahold of Jaemin's wrist. “Let's move. The couches will be a hella lot more comfortable for the both of us.”

Jaemin let Jeno lead him to a couch, the younger taking a seat at the end of the couch while the older sat next to him, both facing each other. Jeno wrapped his legs around Jaemin's hips as the latter enveloped his arms around Jeno's lower back in a manner similar to a hug. Both of their gestures seemed to be depictive of at least _some_ degree of intimacy, but the boys didn't share intimacy. Their relationship, if it could even be called that, didn't include intimacy, at least not yet.

Their lips met almost simultaneously, not a full on crash but not gentle either. Once again, Jaemin savored the taste and feeling of Jeno's plush lips against his own. They shared short kisses, long kisses, deep kisses, rough kisses. After a series of particularly intense and completely _full_ kisses, Jaemin bit down on Jeno's bottom lip sharply. Jeno opened his mouth almost instinctively, allowing Jaemin access to his mouth. Jaemin slipped his tongue inside Jeno's mouth and indulged himself when he felt Jeno's tongue caressing his own.

Both boys kissed passionately and felt themselves drifting closer to cloud nine.

Jeno pulled away first, breathless and panting.

“I think I'm drunk all over again,” Jaemin announced, visibly dazed.

Jeno giggled. “Hi Drunk, I'm Jeno!”

Jeno suddenly wrapped his arms around Jaemin in a tight embrace. “C'mon, hug me back!” Jeno said in a tone that was borderline whiny. Jaemin fulfilled his request and placed his arms in a snugger hold around Jeno.

“Why can't you hug me properly…?” 

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“You're not holding me tight enough.”

“Did you genuinely get drunker off of our kisses or somethin’? Jesus Christ.” Jaemin made his hold tighter nonetheless. 

“Now move closer, idiot!”

Jaemin shot Jeno an incredulous look. “You're _absolutely_ ridiculous.” Yet again, he complied. Jaemin only had to shift twice until their chests pressed together. Jeno ~~crushed~~ gave him an energetic squeeze. 

“Are you some sort of pervert? Why do you want us to be so close like this?” 

“Warm,” came Jeno's simple reply. Jaemin felt Jeno's breath feather over his neck as he said the word, a tingly feeling spreading throughout him.

Jaemin had to get Jeno off of himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he too was feeling cozy between their embrace. He felt cared for and secure in the older's arms, something that breached the lack of intimacy they had.

“I hate to break it to you, but I didn’ come here to serve as some sort of personal heater for you. For anyone.” 

“You're so mean.”

“Then why are you hugging me?”

Jeno released his hold on Jaemin without moving away from him. Jaemin did the same, his eyes meeting Jeno's expressionless ones. Jeno opened his mouth as though to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he let out a deep sigh and turned his head away from Jaemin's, looking at the ground instead. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

Jeno turned his head to lock eyes with Jaemin. “No, just you a few minutes ago.”

Jaemin smirked. “Oh? That makes it sound rather scandalous, don't you think?”

“Seems you like it that way, looking like the devil's advocate with that look on your face.” 

Jaemin threw his hands up in a fake offended gesture, the unwavering smirk dancing along his lips a dead giveaway that he wasn't irked by Jeno's words. “You liked making out with the devil's advocate, what does that make you?”

Jeno glanced upwards thoughtfully, fingers splayed against the bottom of his chin. “A fool. A damned fool.” 

“ _That makes two of us,_ ” Jaemin thought, his smirk gone.

Maybe because he's a fool, he asked the next question.

“Would you ever kiss the devil's advocate again?” 

Jeno let out an empty laugh. “I'm a fool, so probably. I just think I'd like to get to know him better first.”

If Jeno was a fisherman that casted his hook, Jaemin was the fish that eagerly took his bait. Jeno's words were harmless and sounded good, sounded _great_ , like they were exactly what Jaemin wanted to hear. They could turn into friends. They could possibly turn into something more or less down the road. Right now, they are only former classmates that by chance met and made out at a bar. They can either become closer, or start pretending that one another doesn't exist after the day ends. Jaemin is willing to try his luck with the first option. 

“Do you wanna start right now?”

“Hmm?”

“We can introduce ourselves. We can act like we've never met before. We can take it from the top.”

“No, that's something I want to be sober for.”

“Fair enough, but… you weren't jokin’, right? You really do want us to talk more, to learn more about each other?” 

“Yes. We'll take it from the top.”


End file.
